Of Moonbeams and Starlight
by raven lynn morrigan
Summary: Slade has discovered yet another secret about the dark bird since his disappearance. Now he is back and intends to exploit it.  COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

I started this story in late 07. I worked on it off and on before finally finishing in late 09. A reviewer requested a Raven-Red X-Robin triangle. I do have a short one the second chapter of my Corporate Titans story. I did promise to work on typing up this handwritten story which deals with all three of those characters even though it is not a triangle. I had plans for one once, but I am trying to finish up some old stories that were started and never finished so at the moment I am not writing any new ones. Please leave a review and let me know what you think of this story.

Of Moonbeams and Starlight

chapter 1

Red X has been watching the Titans a lot lately. He has done so since he first heard Raven say those three little words. Tonight he attacks only to draw her out-he has to know once and for all if it is really her. He picked tonight because it is storming-he has a feeling he knows why the dark sorceress always hides beneath the blue cloak and he intends to prove it.

Raven tries to remain dry but that is proving difficult as Red X takes full advantage of the suits teleporting capabilities. None of them are able to get a lock on the thief tonight. She shoots Robin a dirty look for creating that suit. Her attention quickly snaps back to Red X who now has his attention on Robin-she tries to send a nearby trash can flying at him.

Red X glances back at the dark bird before back flipping over the make-shift projectile-letting it clobber the boy wonder. He lands directly behind Raven and clamps a sticky x over her mouth before she can get her magic words out. He could easily use her as a shield-in her shock as the other three titans charge him from different directions-but he instead shoves her down into a large puddle of water in the street. He disappears at the last second letting Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Starfire come crashing together in a heap.

Raven tries to cover herself with her cloak as her goth makeup is washed away. She looks around at the other Titans are getting back up in search of the thief. She backs away from all them as she realizes the villain is now gone.

A flash of lightning reveals the proof that Red X wants as he watches Raven from a nearby roof top. He quickly leaves before the Titans locate him again.

Beast Boy stomps a nearby puddle of water in frustration "He got away again! That is the third time this week."

"Fourth." Starfire turns to look at Robin.

"Do we go after him?"

"Not this time Cyborg. I'm sure he's long gone by now."

"We could catch him if--"

Starfire elbows Beast Boy in the stomach before he can finish his sentence.

Robin turns to the T-car knowing full well what Beast Boy meant to say. "Lets go home." He stops when he realizes that Raven isn't with them. He spots her almost a block away from them. He is about to call out to her when he sees her fly away in her dark spirit form.

*****

Raven rushes back to her room-quickly changing out of her wet clothes and drying off. She doesn't even bother with the x plastered to her mouth as she dresses in dry clothes and exits her own private bathroom to retrieve the jar of goth make-up. There are several on the dresser, but she finds them all empty. She bangs her fist on the dresser as she realizes that all the stores are closed for the night. She stares at her silver sparkled skin in the dim light--she can't let her friends see her like this.

"You look just like the pale silvery beams of the Azarathian moon Zinthos. Good thing you were named Artemis-Zinthos just doesn't suit you."

Raven searches for the source of the voice, but she can't see anyone. She grabbed from behind and the x removed from her mouth-but no one is there when she turns around. "Who are you? How do you know what Zinthos and Azarath are? How do you know my name?"

Red X steps into the light. "I've been watching you for sometime now. After I heard you say those three little words that only someone from Azarath would know. I kept hoping, but was almost afraid to find out if it was you or not. Now, I'm glad that I did."

Red X?! What are you trying to pull?"

Raven gasps as Red X removes his mask-revealing the same pale-yet yellowish and gold sparkled-just like that of the distant Azarathian sun-Metrion. His eyes match her own and he even has a chakra stone on his forehead-and that shaggy white hair is unruly as ever. She stands there in disbelief for sometime before she can speak. "Apollo? You're, Red X?"

"You sound as if that surprises you."

"It shouldn't the way you were always able to sneak into the monistary without being caught."

"I couldn't stand the way they treated you. Outlawing all physical contact or even showing emotions toward you. I couldn't just leave you locked in there all alone doing nothing but meditating."

"Then why did you stop coming."

"They caught me. I was sent away from Azarath so I couldn't get to you."

"But you were only--"

"--five?...yeah and no one here wanted a kid that looked like me. I wasn't born with powers so I had no way to get back to Azarath. I took care of myself the only way I knew how."

"I'm so sorry."

He pulls Raven into his arms as diamond tears flow down her cheeks. "It's not your fault. They should have known better than to try and separate twins.

Raven still isn't comfortable with physical contact after all the years spent growing up on Azarath, but she settles into her twin's embrace. Both gasp when a knock on the door startles them. For a moment there all the years had fallen away and they were five again-he the daring little boy that refused to follow the laws that basically left his twin sister a prisoner.

Robin knocks on the door again. "Raven, are you okay?"

Raven pulls away from Red X. "Hide." As she turns toward the door she pulls the hood up on her cloak and draws it close around her. She looks back to make sure that her brother is out of sight before she opens the door.

"You disappeared on us back there. I didn't even think you could use your powers if--"

"It isn't easy to focus when I can't say my mantra, but I can still do somethings with my powers. Was that all you came to ask me?"

"You seemed to be in a big hurry to leave. I just wanted to make sure that you were okay."

"I'm fine...now if you don't mind I need to be alone right now."

"I understand that you need your privacy so you can work on controlling your powers but that is always your excuse and it is starting to get old. I know something happened out there tonight."

Raven levitates the empty jars of make-up over to Robin. She as to stifle a laugh as he flinches back as if she had intended to hit him. "There that is what's wrong right now. Are you happy?"

"That's all? It's just make-up."

"That no one is going to see me without...and since all the stores are closed tonight, I would greatly appreciate it if you would leave me alone."

Robin tries not to laugh as he speaks. "Okay, if it is that important to you."

Raven hisses with glowing red eyes. "Not one word to the others."

It had been funny up to the point he saw the glowing demonic eyes. If that is any indication as to her reason for the goth make-up he figures it best to leave her alone until she can get some more. "Okay, I'll make sure the others leave you alone."

Raven stands there at the door watching until Robin disappears down the hall before she closes it.

"A bit hard on the bird brain weren't you?"

"Maybe the glowing eyes was a bit much--but its your fault."

"How is it my fault?"

"You just had to pick a night to do this when I'm out of make-up."

"How was I supposed to know that...and what's up with your hair?"

"A glamor-every superhero is supposed to have an alter ego, right?"." Raven lets her hair return to its normal black."

"You couldn't do that instead of using make-up?"

"I never could get it to work. No matter what I did-I couldn't hide the sparkles."

"No one would ever guess that you're Raven now--even wearing your uniform. You look like some teeny bopper dressed up for Halloween." Red X ducks as Raven uses her powers to toss the pillow from her bed at him.

Raven sits down heavily on her bed almost afraid to voice what's on her mind. "So what happens now? I can't go back to--"

"--there is something I want to show you. You should change out of your uniform first--you wouldn't want to risk exposing your alter ego."

She sticks her tongue out at her brother before she goes over to her closet and retrieves some street clothes before going into her bathroom to change.

Something glittering on the floor in the dim light where they stood before Robin came in catches Red X's attention. He inspects it to discover that it is diamonds. Diamond tears-he remembers thinking earlier--these are his twin sister's tears. He picks them up as raven emerges from her bathroom. "You know you should really be careful dressing like that."

"What's wrong with the way I'm dressed?"

"You're powers can't protect you from everything--a blow to the head-or even drugs slipped into your drink at that cafe you like to go to-is all it will take to knock you out. Trust me you would not want some of the guys I know to get their hands on you."

Raven looks down at her clothes-the tight jeans have diamond cutouts all the way up both sides of the legs. Chains dangle loosely inside the diamond cutouts-and matching belt hangs loosely around her waist. The cut of the tank top she wears only draws attention to her ample breasts. "You don't have to be so over protective." She notices what he has in his hand as she passes by him to get a hoodie from the closet and a pair of boots. "Crying meant showing emotion-so it wasn't allowed. I cried a lot after you disappeared. This was a curse to stop it--I think, I never knew what the monks did with all of them."

Red X places the diamonds in Raven's hand. "You can't let anyone find out about this. If anyone were to--"

"--it's not like I have any use for them."

"I'm serious Artemis. All the Titans in the world couldn't protect you if this got out."

Raven goes over to her dresser and opens a up the top drawer and pulling out a velvet lined box that is almost full. "I'll be careful, I promise. Now where are we going?"

"First back to my apartment, so I can get out of this get up. It's kind of hard to believe the walking traffic light designed this."

"Finally some agrees with me on Boy Blunder's lack of style."


	2. Chapter 2

Raven finds it hard to believe that what they just left this is her brother's apartment. It didn't look at all what she would picture for a master thief. She expected something on the order of a penthouse, but what she saw was old and run down-the entire building should be condemned. She finally comes back to reality when her brother falls in step close beside her. As she looks around she understands his comment about her attire. Several guys are watching them from the shadows. One even comes very close to Raven checking her out.

"Come on-this way." Red X leads Raven into a nearby alley way.

Raven looks back at the guy that came toward her who seems very familiar as her brother leads her away.

"Now do you believe me? This is the worst part of town."

She follows her brother through winding back allies until they come to a two story brick building.

"The front doors are locked, we'll have to take the fire escape. Just keep quiet, everyone is in bed at this time of night."

Raven follows her brother up the fire escape and through a window that he opens. The rain stopped awhile ago and the clouds have parted allowing dim moonlight to shine in the room-revealing rows and rows of mattresses lining the walls. Each one of them are packed with children.

Red X whispers as he speaks. "Every room in this building is the same. They are all like me-the kids that no one cared about-or wanted."

It is all Raven can do to hold back her tears at the sight of all these kids.

"This is what I do with the things I steal. The suit Robin designed just made that job easier." He pauses as he looks around. "This may not be much, but it is better than what I had growing up and they won't have to become what I did."

Raven can't take the sight anymore-she rushes out of there. Her emotions are too aroused to use her powers yet, so she just runs until she has them back under control enough for her to do so.

Red X follows her out-stopping only to close the window before running after his sister. He catches up with her as she unleashes her soul-self from her body and flies away into the night.

*****

When Raven awakens-she finds that she is back in her brother's apartment.

"Artemis!? What happened back there?

Raven places the pouch of tears in Red X's hands. "Take it for the children."

"Do you have idea what all of this is worth?"

"More than enough to get a better place to stay." More diamond tears fall from Raven's eye as she continues. "Let this curse be good for something."

He pulls Raven into a comforting hug. "It can't be a curse if you're willing to do something good with it."

"Just be careful when you--"

"--This isn't something that I care to pawn off to the highest bidder as Red X."

"But how else can you get rid of it without raising suspicion?'

"I have an idea."

"What?"

"An anonymous donation...we can mail it in with a letter of some kind." He gets to grab a pen and some paper. "We can say it was left by a dead relative or something."

Raven dries her eyes as she calms down and places the fresh tears in the bag with the rest. "Your hand writing is terrible-let me do it."

Red X hands the pen and paper to Raven, and watches her work. "Calligraphy--nice touch."

"I did learn a thing or two couped up in that monastery."

He takes the note from her and reads it. "Not bad, but don't you think that you are asking for trouble with this?"

"The part about the terrible deceased father leaving them behind?"

"Yeah-that's the part."

"Trigon is gone. The other Titans helped me defeat him."

"That is the second best news I have heard all day."

"What is the first?"

"Finding out that my twin sister is free from our father's evil plans."

"I was so scared...when it happened. I tried to go back to Azarath for help, but Trigon destroyed it before I got there...everyone was dead. I'm so sorry that you went through what you did growing up, but I'm glad that you're safe now. And that we have found each other so we don't have to be alone anymore." For the first time Raven hugs her twin brother. "I've missed you so much Apollo."

"I've missed you too Artemis...but like you said earlier, what happens now? If the bird brain finds out you know who is Red X is--"

"--No one is going to take you away from me again--not even Robin. If he wants to turn you in he will have to get through me."

"You're serious about that?"

"More serious than I have ever been."

"Lets hope for everyone's sake that it never comes to that."


	3. Chapter 3

Of Moonbeams and Starlight

chapter 3

Raven awakens late that morning to a knock at the door. She had been out late talking with her brother last night. She wraps herself in her cloak before opening the door. There is no sign of anyone. She looks down to find a small paper sack. On it she finds a note from Robin explaining he was up early and got it for her. She picks it up to find a jar of the gothic make-up. She goes back into her room-using it to cover the embarrassing sparkling skin before she gets dressed. She goes up to the roof to find Robin. "Thank you...and I'm sorry about last night."

"I must be hearing things you sound almost, well...happy."

"Do I? I suppose I am as close to it that I can be for my powers."

"Mind if I ask what brought on the sudden change?"

"I wasn't an only child...I had a brother-a twin brother. On Azarath all contact and even showing any sort of emotion toward me was forbidden. The monks thought it would just make it harder for me to control my powers, to make sure I was 'protected' they locked me up in the monastery. My twin brother refused to follow the rules-he would always sneak in to see me...then on day he stopped coming. I never knew they caught him and sent him away from Azarath until we finally found each other after eleven long years."

"So it isn't just your powers-you stay locked up in your room all the time because of the way you were raised."

"The past three years can't undo eight."

"Opening up like this is a start. So, when do we get to meet this twin brother."

"I'll talk to him--no promises though."

"For being separated for so long you sound a lot alike."

"Not exactly. He doesn't have any powers."

"Really?"

"Surprising huh?"

"Yeah-considering everything you're capable of. You never did tell me how you stopped time."

"I don't even know how I did that."

"Well you missed breakfast, and its almost lunch time."

"You know he was here last night don't you?"

"It explains why you were in such a hurry to get me to leave. Why did you bring him here?"

Raven quickly comes up with an answer hoping that he won't catch her in a lie. "We had just dealt with Red X...I didn't want anyone finding out about him. I just found him after so long and no one is going to take him from me again."

"So that was your big hurry to leave last night."

"Well it was partly the make-up. No one is going to see me without it. Well maybe except my brother-but only because he already knows how I really look."

"Come on lets go inside for lunch."

"Honestly there is one more thing I want to talk to you about."

"What is it?"

"There is an orphanage that my brother runs. He finds children abandoned-like he was as a child. They need help and--"

"--You think it will be easier if the Titans get behind it."

"Yes."

"Lets go talk the others."


	4. Chapter 4

Of Moonbeams and Starlight

chapter 4

By that night everyone has noticed the change in Raven and is very anxious to meet her mysterious twin brother. Unable to stand their constant questions any longer Raven has very nervously set it up for them to meet.

They have to take a detour on the way there because the Titan alert goes off signaling an attacking villain.

Robin looks at the information on the T-car display panel. "It looks like doctor light."

Beast Boy leans back in the seat. "It shouldn't be too hard-he always freaks out when he sees Raven."

"Whatever are you going to do if he attacks and I'm not there?" Raven turns her head to look out the window the comment came out less sarcastic than she intended--suddenly she has a bad feeling about the impending battle. She closes her hand over a necklace that she keeps hidden beneath her clothing as Cyborg makes a sharp turn.

Cyborg soon brings the T-car to a screeching halt as Dr. Light looms ahead.

"Titans Go!"

Raven pauses as everyone leaves the T-car and goes after doctor light. She slowly turns around as she hears a familiar growling sound from a nearby alley way. She could swear she sees something move very quickly but she has to help the others. She gasps-startled as she turns around to find Adonis standing there-without his mechanical suit and his clothing is torn.

"I thought that was you I saw last night."

She looks around nervously, but all the other Titans are occupied with doctor light. "Y-you must be mistake--"

"Oh, no--it was you alright. I would recognize you anywhere. Too bad we didn't get any alone time during that big battle. I told the Brain he should have let me go after you. You wouldn't have gotten away from me. Did you see the new suit? I made it blue just for you."

Raven slowly backs up very scared now. She needs to find something she can defend herself with-yet at the same time she dares not take her eyes off him. She finally spots a trash can in her field of view. Raven quickly levitates it with her powers and hurls it at Adonis.

"You're still so feisty--I like that...what I would have done to you if that green imp hadn't come along that night."

She turns away-terrified now as she tries to run toward the others. She cries out as she falls to the ground. Raven looks up to find Adonis' beast form with her cloak in one massive clawed hand that he must have grabbed as it flaired out when she tried to run. The necklace which holds a silver moon charm that she has hidden begins to glow.

Dr. Light is left forgotten as the Titans hear Raven scream.

-------

Red X doesn't like this gothic make-up stuff, but Raven had been afraid if the Titans saw how he really looked, it wouldn't be hard for them to figure out how she really looks. He wears it for her, but only after swearing that she owes him big time for this. He is on his way to meet up with her and the Titans when his own necklace, a golden sun charm begins to glow. he clutches it in his hand as he realizes that his twin is in trouble. He knows he has to get to her, but he can do that much faster as Red X. He quickly doubles back to get the don the suit. He uses the teleport function to reach Raven. He finds the Titans gathered around a beast. He looks around but Raven is nowhere in sight. He only sees her when the beast moves-lunging at the Titans who block its path. It's clawed hand tightly grasps Raven around the neck-her limp form shows no sign of life. He looks around for some way to distract the beast as Beast Boy shifts into a matching form. He triggers the teleport function again when he spies Dr. Light trying to slink away.

"Beast Boy no!"

"Please, Robin is right, he may harm Raven." Starfire grabs onto Beast Boy's arm holding him back.

"We can't just stand here all night. He's going to choke her to death."

Robin curses under his breath--not matter what they do this could end badly for Raven. He looks up suddenly when a blast of light hits Adonis-knocking him back into the wall. At first he thinks it Dr. Light but then he sees a dark shadow disappear as Dr. Light collapses unconscious to the ground. He looks up as the shadow re-appears above Adonis. "Red X."

Red X delivers a powerful kick to the Beast from above. He aims for the Beast's arm forcing it to let go of Raven. He scoops her up-carrying her out of the way as the Titans finish of the beast. "Come on Artemis...breathe." Several tense moments pass that seem like an eternity to him before she draws a shaky shallow breath. He looks up when a shadow falls over him. "Let her go!"

He can think of several remarks, but he is not here to match whits with Robin right now. "Go ahead and turn me in...as long as she is okay that's all that matters."

Robin starts toward Red X, but Starfire holds him back. "Star, what--?"

"Please, Robin. He did save Raven...and stop the Dr. Light."

"That doesn't change the fact that he is a criminal."

Raven comes to-realizing that she is in her brother's arms. She blinks trying to clear her vision as Robin leans close to her-trying to take her from her twin. "No!...its been eleven years...I won't let anyone take him from me."

Cyborg looks from Raven to Red X in shock. "He is your twin brother?"

Raven focus' hard to summon her powers. She barely manages to hold up her hand as her dark aura surrounds it when Robin tries to advance again. "Stay away from him!"

Red X grabs Raven's hand. "Don't do this."

"What do you have to gain from tricking her?"

He looks up at Robin-he has had enough of this. Red X pulls off the mask-letting them all see his eyes and the chakra stone that match Raven's own. "It's no trick."

Before anything else can be said Raven collapses convulsing. Robin turns to Starfire. "Get her back to the infirmary-fast."

Starfire steps forward and kneels beside Raven. She glances back at Robin briefly before she turns to Red X. "May I?"

Red X nods his head.

Starfire whispers quietly as she picks up Raven. "Come to the tower, I will not let them give you any trouble." With that said Starfire takes flight and speeds off the tower as fast as she can go.

Beast Boy takes one last look back at Red X before shifting into the form of a bird and following Starfire.

Robin just stands there staring down Red X.

Finally Cyborg steps in. "Lets go Robin, Raven needs help."

Red X watches as Cyborg finally gets Robin into the T-car. He quickly dons the mask as police arrive to collect Dr. Light and Adonis. He uses the teleport function to go to Titan's Tower.

*****

Robin is clearly not happy to see Red X there when he and Cyborg make it to the infirmary.

Red X looks up at Robin before he can speak. "I am not leaving her side. If she was mad before, just imagine what she will do if she wakes up and I'm not here."

"Whatever scam, you're trying to pull it won't work."

"I'm not trying to pull anything, but if you need proof..." Red X removes one of the gloves and slashes his palm open with one of the sharp throwing x's. "...do the test."

Starfire looks up as Cyborg takes over assessing Raven's condition. "You do not need to injure yourself."

Beast Boy looks up finally putting in his two cents. "Eyes, gemstone, hair color like...well, I think that's proof enough. Besides, I don't want her angry at me when she wakes up."

Starfire patches up Red X's hand. She whispers to him quietly. "Do not worry, I shall speak with Robin."

"She said you don't have powers. How did you know she was in trouble."

"Its a twin thing. You wouldn't understand." Red X starts to leave it at that, but decides to get something off his chest. "It only bothers you because of all the guys out there, I am her twin." He removes the belt from the suit and tosses it to Robin. "Here take it, all I care about is Raven."

"You certainly have a funny way of showing it."

"How would you have survived if you got dumped here at the age of 5 and were a half demon child that no one wanted?"

"Why wait until now to let Raven know who you are?"

"Because until last night, I wasn't certain that she was my twin. Just three words that only someone from Azarath would understand isn't a lot to go on. If you want to be upset with someone-then be upset with me--not Raven. I didn't ask her not to tell you who I was. That was her decision. Had you grown up like she did maybe you would understand it."

"She told me about it." Robin turns to Cyborg. "Is Raven going to be okay?"

"I need to run some more tests to be sure, but with her healing powers-she should be fine."

Beast Boy looks up at Cyborg. "But the seizure--"

"--Convulsions. It's not the same thing."

Starfire steps closer to Raven's bedside. "Should she not be healing herself now?"

"She probably needs to get her strength back first. It took a lot out her trying to use her powers while she was injured." Red X glances at Robin before he goes over to Raven.

Robin takes a deep breath to steady himself. "Alright...lets clear out and give Raven some space. I'm sure she would be yelling at us all to shut up if she could. We need to get some of that antidote to Adonis.

Beast Boy turns and walks out of the room. "I'll deliver it personally."

Cyborg turns to Robin. "I'm going to run some more tests."

Starfire follows Robin out of the room where she hands him two small vials. I know you shall not be satisfied until you have proof of what he says." She starts to walk away, but stops and turns back to Robin. "Raven should have been your first concern."

Robin stares at the vials as Starfire walks away to help Beast Boy. He hadn't even realized she had taken any blood from Red X-let alone Raven.

-------

Red X looks up at Cyborg as he tosses the mask and gloves down on the other bed. "Her powers are doing what they can to keep her stable right now. I can feel that much, but I don't know what will happen once her strength gives out."

"Don't worry, we'll take good care of her. And don't worry about Robin. He will come around eventually."

"I just hope that its soon enough for Raven's sake."

Cyborg gets some print outs on Raven's condition from the medical sensors. "I'm going to fax these to a doctor. I'll be right back.

-------

Robin sits outside in the monitoring room. He lays the two vials out in front of him as he rests his head in his hands. They came close to loosing Raven-too close. They very well could have lost if it hadn't been for the teleportation feature of the suit that Red X stole. He looks back up as he realizes that he doesn't even know the guy's name. As Cyborg leaves he watches on the monitor as red x removes a gold necklace he has on from beneath the suit. He watches as he gently pulls a matching silver one from beneath Raven's leotard. He sees Red X take a look around before he take one of Raven's hands in both of his. Robin sits there watching as a curious golden glow surrounds Red X. A little more than eight minutes later a much fainter silver glow forms around Raven. Outside in the dark he suddenly notices it get much brighter. He looks out to see that the moon shines much more brightly than normal--which would mean that the sun has gotten brighter. He turns back to the monitor as he realizes that's what the charms on the necklaces are. A golden sun and a silver moon. It goes on for sometime until Red X finally collapses in a nearby chair as the glow around him fades. He watches as it takes around eight minutes before that glow disappears from Raven. He looks back outside as the moon returns to its normal reflectivity. He looks up as Cyborg comes back in.

"Did you notice anything odd about the moon just now?"

"Yeah." Robin looks back at the monitor-then down at the vilas of blood as Cyborg goes back into the other room. "And I think I know what--or who caused it." He leaves the vials untouched- having seen all the proof he needs.

-------

Thousands of miles away on another continent Slade lurks in the shadows watching as a group of natives seem to be celebrating outside a cave. Part of him thinks that its amazing they have gone this long without being discovered by modern man. The other part of him is here to exploit the power behind the sign that brought on their little celebration. Why settle for being Trigon's minion when his former job brought him to another little secret about the dark bird--one that will allow him to take over this world.


	5. Chapter 5

I hope part of this chapter displays correctly. I found the Greek spelling of Apollo and Artemis on the CD-ROM disc that came with a set of the Hercules Legendary Journeys series that I have. I just happened to find the font on the character map on my computer. So I added it to the story just as it was in my original handwritten version. If I got it wrong take it up the people who created the Hercules CD-ROM. (Apollo is supposed to be the one with the sign for pi in it and that would mean Artemis is the other one.)

Of Moonbeams and Starlight

chapter 5

The next morning Raven awakens to find all the titans gathered around her with her brother asleep in a chair beside her. She doesn't give any of them the chance to talk. Her voice is only a scratchy whisper-but she makes her message clear. "You think he's bad just because he steals? You have no idea what he's been through. He's been gathering abandoned children-taking them in so none of them ever have to become what he did to survive. Everything he takes goes to support them."

Robin glances around at all the others before he speaks. "The kids you wanted us to help?"

Beast Boy looks up at Red X. "Woah...he's like a real life Robin Hood."

"Robin has no hood."

"He's talking about a literary character, Starfire. The guy stole from the rich and gave it to the poor who really needed it."

Starfire looks over at Red X. "Stealing is bad, but helping those in need is a most worthy cause."

"If that's the case, then why was he one of those trying to cash in on Ding Dong Daddy's scheme?"

Red X stretches as he stands up. "Nothing personal, chuckles-but it does take a lot of money to care for all those kids. Sometimes what I can take in from donations isn't enough to make ends meet...trust me if you saw these kids then you would do whatever it takes to help them too."

"So its okay to steal just because its for these kids?"

"I never said it was, but its the only option left when no one else cares."

Raven fixes her gaze on Robin. "What he's doing is no different from what I did when I first came here. I joined this team to do what good I could to try and make up for what was going to happen when Trigon was unleashed."

Red X watches Robin who is clearly not very happy over the situation Raven has put him in. "I try to get donations. Some parents probably give just to try and stop the guilt they feel for abandoning these kids. No one else cares about it because this isn't a legit orphanage. The government doesn't even care. I had a social worker once tell me it was hard enough to take care of all the orphans they know about."

Robin takes a deep breath to try and calm himself. "Get some rest Raven, we'll talk about this later."

Starfire follows Robin stopping him in the monitoring room. She picks up the vials of blood from last night. "You did not do the tests."

"No...I saw something happen...that was proof enough." Robin continues on to the crime lab where the days papers are waiting. There are several articles over Red X saving Raven last night. Top story seems to be the mysterious increased output from the sun. Everyone from scientists to religious fanatics are up in arms over it. "Somehow it was just a guy trying to save his twin sister." Robin is about to put the paper down when he spies an article about a mysterious donation to the very kids that Red X was speaking of. He evens finds a reprint of the letter sent in with the donation. "Calligraphy...huh? It looks just like what Raven can do" Robin reads over the letter-he's sure the reference to a bad father means Trigon. It's the signatures that really catch his attention. They look like just messy signatures at first, but on closer look he can see they are written by a second person in a different language, Απολλο & Άρτεμζσ. Its the story beside it about the sun's increased output, the hand writing in the letter, and what he saw happen to the moon that proves to him just who this mysterious donation came from. "Now what are those two trying to pull?" As he contemplates turning Red X into the authorities he looks up at a poster on the wall from the circus days with his late parents.

*****

Robin returns to the infirmary later that afternoon when the twins are alone. He has with him one of todays papers. He tosses it at Raven as he enters the room. "I've though about it. You've been through so much Raven, I just can't take your brother away from you. But at the same time no matter what is done with what's stolen I just can't let him off, so I've worked out a deal with the judge-in light of Red X's good deed last night. It will be community service as long as he turns over a new leaf, and it looks like that he's going to have plenty of time now. It seems these kids have guardian angels, they'll get a better place to stay according to this and they're going to need lots of help getting it set up."

If Raven had the strength to jump up and hug Robin right now she would.

As if Robin can sense what she's thinking he turns to her now. "Don't think I've forgotten that you were deliberately with holding information on a wanted criminal-even if he is your brother. You'll find extra training sessions on your schedule once you're cleared for combat again." Robin leaves the twins alone before Raven can protest his decision.

"So no one is going to take me away from you, huh? Are you still so sure about that?"

"Yes." She looks down at the letter that was reprinted in the paper. "They printed this?"

Red X looks at the paper. "Let me guess, chuckles knows your handwriting."

"Yeah." Raven looks closely at the signatures. "Apollo and Artemis?"

"You didn't sign the letter, so I had to put something there. It's not like anyone knows our names."

"You know Greek?"

"No, I looked it up on the Internet. How do you know it?"

"I'm learning it."

"Why, its not like your anywhere near Greece."

"I have some old books in that language. I find an old magic book and I don't know the language I learn it. If the Titan thing doesn't work out I could be a translator."

"For Greek?"

"I also know English, German, Latin, Romanian, Ancient Sumerian, and Sanskrit. After we went to Tokyo I also what to learn Japanese."

"You forgot Azarathian."

"Not much call for that here."

"You stay cooped up in your room all time don't you?"

"Most of the time, why?"

"We've got to get you a hobby that revolves around the outdoors."

"I don't want any outdoor hobbies. I like being alone with my old books."

"I hate those monks...please at least promise me you'll try when you feel up to it."

Raven looks up at Red X for a few moments. "Okay, I'll try."

"Thank you. I've got to get back so I can help out with the kids. If they don't take good care of you while I'm gone they'll have to answer to me when I get back."

"I'm sure they know that."

"Get some rest okay."

"What else is me to do while laying here?"

"Practice you're Greek." Red X leaves the infirmary only to be stopped by Robin who gives him the belt back.

"We may need some help until Raven gets well. None of the other Titans are available right now as it turns out."

Red X hands the paper back to Robin. "Looks like Red X needs a new line of work, but the kids come first."

"There's just one more thing-when you have the time. Raven knows what powers the suit. I'm sure it would ease her mind if we find an alternate fuel source. It wouldn't be good for her if her twin brother blows up."

"If I didn't know better I would think you care about me chuckles." Before Robin can comment Red X puts the belt back on and teleports away.

Robin goes back into the infirmary to check on Raven. He finds her pulling at the bandages around her neck. "How are you feeling?"

"I used to wish that my powers would just go away so I could be normal...I never realized just how useful my healing powers were."

"Once you get your strength back you'll be better in no time. You said your brother doesn't have any powers, I'm not so sure about that." He points out the story about the sun in the paper he still has with him. "I saw what caused this. He has a necklace like yours, only its a golden sun. It started to glow and about eight minutes later so did yours, and the moon got brighter."

Raven picks up her own necklace. She didn't realize it was no longer hidden. "They were given to us by an old man on Azarath-just before we were separated. Once my powers started to manifest I was taken from my mother, and my twin brother. All I ever wanted was for my powers to go away so I could have my family back."

"You're lucky that you found each other now."

"Azarath...Metrion...Zinthos...he never would have suspected it if it weren't for those three little words. I never guessed he might be my brother. I feel like I should have known."

"So...you never told us his name."

"What makes you think you know mine?"

"I was just thinking...those necklaces, what happened with the sun and moon last night, the signatures on this donation letter. I'm sure the two of you have something to do with the donation."

"He didn't steal it if that is what you're thinking. Those diamonds are a relic from Azarath...or what was Azarath. They're of better use to those kids than laying around somewhere gathering dust."

"Like I said, it looks like these kids have guardian angels. Get some rest, I'll stop by later to check on you."

As Robin leaves, Raven wonders just what happened to all the diamonds she cried growing up on Azarath. She looks back up as Robin ducks back into the room.

"Do you know why your brother keeps calling me chuckles?"

"He knows it ticks you off and he just can't resist pushing your buttons. He's right you know."

"About what?"

"Sometimes you just need to lighten up." Raven watches as Robin leaves, clearly rolling his eyes beneath his mask. She pulls at the bandages again which seem to be getting tighter, before she drifts off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

This chapter had a bit more drama on paper as far as Raven's health was concerned. I decided to revise that out this time around. I got a question last week about when the titans found out about Raven's little secret beneath the make-up. Starfire was the first to find that out in this chapter-but I decided to play that up with Cyborg as well. Slade has only played a bit part so far. He never really came in until the end of the handwritten version, so I toned down what would have gone into chapter 6 to interject another scene with him as he makes his plans to exploit the twin's secret. This is about 3 chapters worth of material where a lot of stuff not really essential to the story was edited out-I think its better this way.

Of Moonbeams and Starlight

chapter 6

Cyborg comes up to the infirmary later to check on Raven. He finds her sleeping peacefully but there is some pronounced swelling around the bandages now. She doesn't even stir as he removes them-he thinks she must be very tired. He re-cleans the wounds and is about to just cover them with gauze for now when he sees what looks like something sparkly on her skin. Before he can get a closer look Raven awakens. "Umm, hi...just checking your wounds. It looked like you had some swelling-just wanted to make sure there was no infection." He thinks it was odd that she was asleep the whole time until he noticed what at first appeared to be some sort of body glitter.

"Are you finished?"

"Yeah, I'm just going to cover the wounds with some gauze for now." He notices the necklace she has on-he's never seen her wear it before-he changes the subject to keep her from getting upset. "Cool necklace...a crescent moon-you into astronomy?"

"I guess you could say that."

"Did you hear about what happened to the sun? It has a lot of people freaked out."

"What are you talking about?"

"We didn't see it here, we only saw the moon get brighter for awhile." Cyborg notices Raven suddenly grab hold of the charm on her necklace-almost in a defensive manor. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, why?"

Cyborg turns around as Starfire comes into the room.

"Excuse me, please Cyborg, but I thought that Raven might like me to help her get cleaned up."

"No! I mean, I can do it myself."

"I'll just leave the two of you to sort it out." Cyborg leaves the infirmary to find Robin. "Better not go in there."

"Is something wrong?"

"It was the strangest thing. I just went in to check on Raven and her neck looked a little swollen around the bandages so I took them off and cleaned them up. I could have sworn I saw...she was asleep the whole time and she just woke up all at once. I tried to change the subject when I saw her necklace. Then she got almost defensive when I told her what happened with the sun. Now Star is in there wanting to help her get cleaned up...and Rae is about to freak out."

"She's been through a lot. She doesn't like it when she thinks anyone is invading her personal space and now we can't really avoid it until she's better. She is bound to act a little strange for awhile."

"Do you know something I don't?"

"I don't want her mad at me."

-------

"You do not have to hide yourself, Raven. You cannot look any worse than I did when I went through my transformation."

"Okay already...but I want the make-up from my room first. I don't want anyone else seeing me."

"I shall go get it then." As Starfire walks out in to the hallway she finds Robin there."

"How did it go?"

"She has declared that no one else will she her with out her make-up."

"I was just thinking...what happened with Adonis must have been pretty traumatic for her. I was hoping that you would talk to her...you know-girl to girl and make sure she is okay."

"Yes, I shall have the girl talk with her."

As Robin and Starfire walk away Beast Boy wanders into the infirmary with one of Raven's books that was left in OPS. "Hey, I thought you might want this. I found it where you always sit reading in OPS."

Raven takes the book and looks at it. "The book of Azar...thanks."

"No problem. So you have yelled at anyone yet."

"I don't feel like yelling right now."

"Were you really not going to tell us that Red X is your brother?"

"I...I don't know...probably not-actually. We were just so close when we were little. No one else wanted anything to do with us. When the monks took me from my mother he always used to sneak in and come see me. Unless you went through what we did then its probably hard for you to understand."

"In a way it was kind of funny. I thought Robin was going to go ballistic when he found out."

"I'm sure it must have been close to world war three before I woke up."

"So I was thinking about all those kids he looks out for. I understand where he's coming from. I could have been just like them if the Doom Patrol hadn't took me in. I'm in, these kids deserve the kind of shot I had."

"Thanks, that means a lot."

"Do we just keep calling your brother Red X?"

"Did you and Robin plot this to find out our names?"

"I was just asking, but yeah, he is kind of curious. He did ask me what I saw it on that encrypted file of yours."

"I didn't put my real name on there...I thought all those years that my brother had stopped coming to see me and it hurt to think of anything related to him for awhile."

"So he really doesn't have any powers?"

"No. He kind of thought that he..."

"...got the short end of the stick?"

"Something like that. I always thought he was the lucky one."

Beast Boy looks up as Starfire comes back in with the jar of make-up and some clean clothes for Raven. "I'll leave you two alone now."

Raven looks up at Starfire. "Is Robin trying to get you to find out more about my brother and I too?"

"He is merely concerned about you. He does not wish you to be hurt."

-------

Slade now sits in his hideout back in Jump City. Before him on a desk are magical relics he picked up on Azarath from his stint as message boy for Trigon. He sits there alone with his mask off smoking a cigar as he looks over a newspaper-his legs propped up on the desk as he reads over all the panic the twin's little stunt seems to have caused. Religious fanatics believe it is a sign of terrible things to come and he intends to prove them right. He looks up from the article over Red X saving one of the Titans to all the relics on the desk before him. It may take him awhile to master them all in order to work the magic he wants, but as he turns on a monitor that picks up feed from a hidden camera in the infirmary of Titans Tower-he knows he has plenty of time. Not only does he need Raven well-he needs her powers at full strength. He watches as Starfire helps the girl get cleaned up. "Sparkly skin? No wonder she always hides under that cloak."

*****

Cyborg goes down to the main entrance later that evening to find Red X at the door. "You could have just teleported over."

"I didn't think that Chuckles would like that."

"He went out with Starfire to pick up some pizza."

"It figures, he isn't here the one time I show up without the suit, or by sneaking in."

"Just how did you get passed my security system anyway?"

"A thief, never reveals his secrets, but since I'm out of that line of work, and there may be times when my sister is here alone until she is well--you might want to go check the undersea tunnel."

"You're really worried about Raven."

"She's never had to without her powers since we were little. It's going to be a long time before she gets her strength back." Red X heads up to the infirmary.

"What do you want us to call you?"

"X is fine."

Beast Boy comes down the stairs as Red X enters the elevator. "We're never going to get their real names out of them."

-------

Raven looks up several minutes later when the infirmary door opens.

"Have they been after you all day trying to figure out our names?"

"Robin wants to know. I think he suspects it after that newspaper reprint of the donation letter. I think Beast Boy asked out of curiosity. Or Robin could have put him up to it-I can't tell. I never thought I would actually miss my powers."

"You will have them back in no time when you get your strength back. Why did you try to use your powers after you were hurt?"

"No one is going to take you away from me again."

"You need to stop worrying about what might happen to me and rest."

"Would you if you were in my place?"

"Point taken." He looks at the book Raven has. "Is that what I think it is?"

"The book of Azar." She hands it over to her brother.

"It's been so long I doubt I can remember the language."

"I was thinking earlier...about the diamonds the monks collected. They couldn't have been destroyed by the firestorm could they? If we could get them you would never have to worry about getting donations again."

"That would be better than risking word getting out of what happens to yours tears. Have I told you how much I hate those monks?"

"Every chance you get."

"If you really want to find out-we can go back to Azarath. Once you're well that is."

"I just keep hoping that it was restored like the Earth was."

Red X looks at his sister. After the way she was treated there he honestly can't say the same. He does miss their mother, though and the kindly old man who gave them the necklaces.

"Apollo?"

"What is it?"

"You looked a spaced out of a moment."

He doesn't want to lie to her, but he doesn't want to admit that he doesn't share the same sentiments about Azarath. "I was just thinking about one of the kids. Her parents literally abandoned her in front of the orphanage about a year ago. It was the very night we tried to have a fund raiser. She has never spoken to anyone this whole time. She won't play with the other kids. Most times she just goes off alone. In a way she kind of reminds me you."

"I may not be able to do much for awhile, so bring her by when you can and I'll see what I can do to help her."

-------

Robin and Starfire get back with the pizza. He pauses before going to round up the others. "Did you talk to Raven earlier?"

"You know what Adonis intended to do to her the first time he caught her correct?"

"That's why I thought that maybe you should talk to her."

"She is more frightened that you might try to turn in her brother. She is very...paranoid with out her powers to sense others feelings."

"So, Raven actually let you help her get cleaned up?"

Starfire looks up at Robin, sure she knows the question that is coming. "Only after I promised to tell no one what she looks like. We have never had the 'girl talk' before. This is the first true secret we have had, so please do not ask me to reveal it."

"I know that's why she left that night Red X tried to figure out who she was. From the way she acted when I tried to talk to her I thought that maybe it had something to do with her demon heritage." Robin takes one box of pizza to leave in the infirmary in case Raven wants some and goes to get Cyborg and Beast Boy.

"No...she is very beautiful."

My editor did ask how Slade got back to Jump City so fast, I know he doesn't really have a big part yet, but what he is doing is using all the magic artifacts he collected from Azarath as explained above-so he obviously has something that lets him move long distances really fast...I'm just not sure what yet.


	7. Chapter 7

**As I rewrite this story I keep taking out parts of the handwritten one and combining them into new chapters. I tended to stick in a lot of stuff that really doesn't need to be there back when I handwrote all these stories that I'm typing up. I hope all this makes sense with the new stuff I wrote to connect the parts I left together.**

Of Moonbeams and Starlight

chapter 7

After several weeks Raven finally returns to the comfort of her own room. She has been wanting to go back to Azarath very badly.

When Red X comes in for the evening he finds his sister staring at the spell that opens the portal to Azarath. "You're still weak Artemis."

"I need to know...please Apollo."

"Have you mentioned this to any of the others?"

"No."

"The only way I'll do this is if you tell the others. They worry about you. What do think they're going to do if they come up here and find you've gone to some other dimension?"

"Freak out."

Red X just stands there staring at his sister.

"Fine, I'll let them know." She picks up her communicator. "Robin could you come up here, my brother wants to ask you something." She turns off the communicator before her brother can respond.

"Don't pin this idea off on me."

"You started it."

"You really have no idea how much you're loved do you Artemis?"

"What?"

"You all are much more than friends around here. You're like one big family...dysfunctional-but still a family."

"She might realize that if she weren't locked up in her room all the time."

Red X looks back at Robin who stands in the doorway. "I told her that she needed to find an outdoor hobby, but she just wants to sit up here and learn Greek...and by the way she's the one with the question."

"The two of you are starting to make me glad that I never had any brothers or sisters." Robin turns to Raven. "So what's this question?"

"It isn't so much of a question...my brother just wants me to let you know that I want to go to Azarath."

"And you think you're strong enough for that?"

"I could cast the spell in my sleep. I'll be fine."

Red X turns to Robin. "As much as I am concerned about her, I know if she doesn't have someone with her-she could go off on her own and end up in trouble."

"So you are going with her?"

"I wouldn't let her go back alone."

Robin looks at Raven. "Its not like I can stop her, but I would feel better if she didn't go off alone." He enters the room and sets down a duffel bag on the bed. "Cyborg helped switch the suit over from xinothium to a stable fuel source."

Raven looks up at Robin. "Thank you for that."

"Both of you just be careful." Robin leaves the twins alone.

Red X turns to his sister. "See how easy that was?"

She just rolls her eyes as she picks up the book. "Are you ready now?"

"We don't know what we're going to find out there. You will need to save your strength to get us back, so give me a few minutes to change in case there is trouble."

Raven points to her private bathroom. As her brother takes the suit to go change she gets up and goes over to her shelf. Normally she would use her powers to spread the powder from the bottles she picks up into a magic circle, but she does that herself this time. She sets up the candles and lights them. She stands there until her brother comes back-wondering if it really is too soon for this.

"Ready?" Red X lays the duffel bag and mask down on the bed.

"Yeah."

Red X joins his sister in the circle and takes her hand.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos kalazon recashos endarath vasirix zendrien Azarath Azarath Azarath!"

He finds himself surprised by the beauty of the portal as they travel to the gate-he has forgotten just how beautiful things were in Azarath. Red X holds Raven close-fearing what they might find on the other side of the looming gate.

As the gate allows them entrance into Azarath Raven shuts her eyes-fearing to look at it. Earth had been restored after he father used her for a portal, but she finds herself doubting that Azarath would have been.

Red X looks out at the wasteland that used to be the magnificence of the city-which now lies in ruin. He looks down at Raven to see her eyes shut tight.

"Apollo...is it?"

"I'm sorry Artemis."

Its all Raven can do to hold back her tears as she opens her eyes and takes in the scene before her. "Its all my fault--"

"--no it isn't Artemis. There was a chance you could have found help here to stop the prophecy. They knew the risks when they took our mother in." He looks down at the belt-he has never tried to teleport anyone other than himself and with a new fuel source in an alternate dimension it isn't a good time to experiment. He takes out a grappling hook and fires it at one of the overhead asteroids. "Come on lets find what we came here for."

Raven holds onto tight to her brother as he jumps off the asteroid carrying her over the main one with the ruins of the city.

"You still get motion sick?"

"I try to hide it."

"Good idea. If any of the villains find that out they would use it against you."

"You sure they wouldn't be afraid of getting thrown up on?" Raven lets go of her brother and kneels there on the ground as she gets her bearings.

From the shadows of the ruins Slade watches the twins as they wander into the ruined city. He looks down at the bundle of diamonds he already gathered from the ruins of the monastery. He is sure that is what they are after. If they want more for their precious orphans then she will just have to make them. He has plans for these. He decides to take his leave while twins are occupied.

Raven looks back suddenly-for a brief moment she could have sworn that she sensed someone else here.

"Artemis!"

Raven turns around and goes over her brother. "Find something?"

Red X holds up a dagger. "This belonged to the guy who gave us the necklaces."

"One of the few people around here that was nice to us."

"The only one if you ask me."

"Azar was always good to me in the monastery..." Raven walks over to the remains of the tower where their mother lived. In the ruins she finds a charred leather bound book. She picks it up and dusts it off. "I think this was our mother's journal." She holds the book in her arms as they finally make their way to where the monastery would have been.

"Notice anything odd?"

"What do you mean?"

"There should be magical artifacts every where that a fire couldn't have destroyed. There is nothing here."

Raven looks around again as she remembers the feeling she had earlier.

"Did you sense someone?"

"I thought I did for a moment, but its gone now."

"Come on-lets go look for the tears and get out of here."

"Who could have known how to get here?"

"We'll worry about that later-come on."

Raven looks around one last time before following her brother. They search the grounds of what was the monastery but there is no trace what-so-ever of the diamond tears.

"If they kept them someone found them already. I still don't get why they did that to you."

"They were tears...maybe they just evaporated in the fire."

"No-trust me those were the real deal. Lets get out of here before whoever has been here comes back."

Raven takes one last look around before she follows her brother back. She still feels that the destruction of this place was her fault.

The walk back to the portal is slow. Red X is surprised that Raven is even able to get them back. She leans heavily on him when they are back in her room. He picks her up and lays her down on the bed.

"Is she okay?"

Red X looks up to see Robin standing in the doorway. "She's exhausted...she wasn't ready for this."

"The others have been pacing the floor since you two left."

"Let them know she'll be fine after some rest."

"You okay?"

"Just being there again brought back a lot of memories." He looks up as the trouble alert alarm goes off. He looks down at Raven-it doesn't even phase her. "Need some help?"

"Maybe you should stay with Raven for now. I'll call if we need you."

Red X takes the book from Raven's arms and cleans it up along with the dagger he found

*****

Raven awakens several hours later. She looks around to find she's in her room-she doesn't even remember the trip back through the portal.

Red X looks up from the dagger he has been studying. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired."

"I told you that you were still weak."

Raven gets up and walks over to the book that she found. It has been cleaned up but the edges and cover are still charred. She turns around looking out the window when she sees the lights of the city. How long have I been asleep?"

"It's been a few hours since the others left when the alarm went off."

"Did they come back?"

"I didn't go check. Chuckles said that he would call if he needed help." Red X watches as Raven rushes out of the room. "Where are you going.?" He follows his sister down to OPS.

Raven stops when she sees all the mail bags piled every where. "What's going on?"

"Coming through!"

Red X pulls Raven out of the way when Cyborg comes in with several more bags of mail-followed by the others who have several more.

"What is all this?"

Beast Boy sits down the bags of mail he has. "Get well wishes for you. They've been arriving at the post office for weeks now...they called us to come pick them all up."

Red X whispers to Raven. "I told you that you have no idea how much you're loved, Artemis."

Raven gives her brother a mean look for using her real name around the others.

Starfire looks up as she sits the mail bags down. "We shall be helping out with the children tomorrow, yes?"

"Right." Robin fishes out Silkie who has gotten himself buried in a toppled bag of mail and hands him over to Starfire."

"I don't know about anyone else, but I'm going to bed early." Beast Boy turns around and heads for his room.

Cyborg scratches his head. "Who are you and what did you do with Beast Boy?"

"He has a good idea, come Silkie." Starfire follows Beast Boy out of the room.

Robin turns to Raven. "Will you stay here and keep an eye on the crime scanners for us?"

Raven looks around at all the mail still in shock over it. "Sure."

Red X follows Robin as he leaves the room. "I'm sure you realize by now that the two of us look very different without this make-up stuff."

"Yeah, I got that impression."

"I don't hide for the kids, but since Raven isn't ready to show herself yet, I'm just going to hang out at the office tomorrow."

"Is Raven okay...she seemed to be shocked by all the mail."

"She has been hated all her life. For a whole city to be concerned about her is something new for her. Its just going to take her some time to get used to it. I'll stick around for awhile to make sure she is okay."

Robin nods before continuing onto his room. Red X goes back into OPS as Cyborg leaves. Raven has been going through some of the mail. She expects to find messages saying they hate her, but all the ones she open just wish her well.

"Now do you believe me?"

"No."

"You're a hero Artemis. A lot of people look up to you and care about what happens to you. Why is that so hard for you to wrap your head around?"

"I was born to destroy the world."

"But you didn't."

"Yes, I did--I gave into our father. I set him free on this world."

"So that's it...you feel guilty because of the way they treat you after you did that."

"Of course I do."

"None of us would be here right now if you didn't defeat him. And he couldn't be defeated until he was set free. Its over--you're free now. You have friends, family, and a whole city that love you."

"I think I need to go lay down for awhile."


	8. Chapter 8

******I keep having to come to come out to check my email about a job offer several times a week-so I figured while I'm waiting I might as well have something to show for the trip-even if its only updating my stories.**

**I haven't seen a lot of stories that mentions Silkie that much, then again I haven't really looked for them either. I've tried to use him in a few of my stories. I thought it would be neat to have him completely fascinated with all the bags of mail in this story.**

Of Moonbeams and Starlight

chapter 8

The next morning Raven is still exhausted, but she manages to drag herself out of bed and down to OPS. She's greeted only by all the bags of mail. She guess the others have left already. She makes some tea then checks the crime scanners. She turns as Silkie who is asleep on top of one of the bags of mail rolls off onto the sofa and lands on the remote which turns on the TV. She watches as the mayor talks about Red X-giving an official pardon for his efforts misguided or not to help these kids, and promises they will be neglected no more. Raven watches as Silkie crawls up on top of the back of the sofa. "That speech might seem more genuine if it weren't an election year." She arches an eyebrow as Silkie seems to nod in agreement before he dives on top of another bag of mail behind the sofa. She sits down and pulls some of the mail out of one of the bags.

-------

The Titans watch as the mayor finishes up his little press conference. When he leaves the press descends on them. The overwhelming question is are they out here to help because Red X saved their teammate. Robin starts to speak, but doesn't say anything as Beast Boy suddenly steps forward.

"I think I answer this best by explaining my past. "I wasn't always green and furry. I had a normal childhood until this happened. I was an outcast until the Doom Patrol took me in. I know just how all of these kids feel and believe me they deserve better."

Starfire steps up beside Beast Boy. "We will see to it that these kids get a chance for a bright future just like everyone else."

Cyborg breaks out a box of toy communicators. "Honorary Titans for everyone!"

All the kids yell in excitement as they rush forward.

One reporter turns back to her camera man. "Red X hasn't been seen since the night he saved Raven's life. We can only speculate that he will retire now that the kids will be scared for. We have learned that the jewelry company who purchased the diamonds of very rare brilliance for several million have commissioned a renowned jewelry artist to create a piece that will auctioned off to further benefit the children.

-------

Red X watches from the TV in the office as the kids run around with the toy communicators. "Several million?"

"Not even close."

Red X looks up to see Sarah in the doorway. "You can say that again."

"You never said where you got them, Apollo."

"I didn't do it-they were donated. And please don't say my around the Titans."

"So, Raven really is your sister...wait a minute...a twin sister, those Greek names of the twins Apollo and Artemis in the paper. You two had something to do with those diamonds. Artemis is even Raven's real name isn't it?"

"So just when are you and Cyborg getting back together?"

"You're trying to change the subject."

"You know the two of you are perfect for each other. You shouldn't try to avoid him."

"I'm not avoiding him."

"I'm here today because I won't hide for the kids, but as you can see Raven doesn't want anyone to know how she looks yet. Why would you be here in the office unless you were trying to avoid Cyborg? I don't know why you broke up, but you should give him another shot."

"When did you become a relationship expert?"

"I call them as I see them."

-------

Raven stares at the TV long after the news has gone off. After listening to what Beast Boy said, she suddenly finds herself feeling ashamed that she hides herself beneath all the make-up.

*****

Red X is the first one to reach Raven that evening. He finds her fishing the worm like thing out of a sack of mail.

"You weren't at the renovation site."

"I spent the day in the office trying to convince Sarah to get back together with Cyborg. How did you know I wasn't there?"

"I saw the news."

"I thought you might not want the other Titans to see what I really looked like."

"You don't hide for the kids?"

"No."

"Then why hide for me?"

"You have a reputation to keep."

"Be serious." Raven stands up-holding Silkie in her arms after she finally digs him out of all the mail.

"You don't have to be ashamed of yourself Artemis."

"How--?"

"--I see it all the time with the kids. A lot of them hide behind clothing--its no different from your make-up. A lot has changed for you very fast-you don't have to feel bad about wearing the make-up Artemis."

Silkie looks up at Raven seemingly confused by the new name.

"I'm just...confused right now."

"Then don't rush into anything. Take some time and think it over-in the meantime I won't make it any harder for you."

Raven sits Silkie down on top of the table. "Was the girl off by herself during the news the one you were talking about the other day?"

"Yeah. We don't even know her name. Sarah is great at getting the kids to open up, but she won't even talk to her."

Raven looks up as the other Titans file in.

Red X turns to them. "Thanks for helping out with the kids today."

"We were most glad to help." Starfire picks up Silkie before he can crawl into another bag of mail.

"And we'll help out whenever we can. I'll even give up my video game and TV time."

Robin turns to look at Beast Boy. "But that's all you do when you aren't sleeping or fighting crime."

"I know how they feel and I want them to have the kind of shot I did."

Cyborg scratches the human side of his head. "Who are you and what did you do with Beast Boy?"

Everyone falls silent as Raven gets up and hugs Beast Boy. She quickly heads back up to her room before anyone can question her.

Beast Boy finally speaks up. "Does anyone else think that was strange."

Red X is first to nod his head

-------

Slade sits with the Raven's diamond tears he took from Azarath arranged out before him on a table. In one hand he holds a spell book. He glances over a monitor as Raven enters her room and picks up a jar of goth make-up and stares at it.


	9. Chapter 9

Of Moonbeams and Starlight

chapter 9

The next morning Red X is in the office when he hears some noise upstairs. The kids should have all gone out with Sarah and the other volunteers. He gets up and goes upstairs. He stops outside a partly closed door when he sees shadows move across the wall as if several people were dancing in front of a window. He knocks before opening the door to find only the little girl that he was telling Raven about. "Hey there. Were you hiding up here from all the others this morning?"

The little girl only nods her head as she looks up.

"Its only the two of us here, want to come down and hang out in the office?" Red X watches her skip out of the room and toward the stairs. He looks around the room before he closes the door and follows her down stairs. He watches her stop as she enters the office and looks at a picture of Raven he cut out of a newspaper and pinned on the cork board above the desk. "Did you know she is my sister?"

The little girl looks at the picture-then to Red X and shakes her head no.

"We are-twins actually."

She just shakes her head again.

"You don't think we look alike?"

The little girl looks from him back to the picture and shakes her head again.

"You know all superheros have alter egos right?"

She stands there just staring at Red X still not convinced.

"Still don't believe me?"

The little girl shakes her head again.

"There isn't much to do around here...so do you want to go meet Raven?"

She looks up at him wide-eyed for a moment before she nods okay this time.

"Come on then."

She takes Red X's hand as they leave the office.

*****

Raven is fishing Silkie out of a bag of mail for the third time this morning when the door to OPS open. She looks up to see her brother there and like her he wears no make-up this time.

"Apollo, what are you doing here this time of day?"

"Someone wanted to meet you." He turns to the little girl hiding behind him. "Its okay-you don't have to be afraid."

Raven watches as the little girl peers around him shyly. "Hi there."

"See I told you, we're twins."

The little girl looks up at Red X for a moment before she ventures over to Raven. She has only seen pictures of her and they look nothing like the dark haired silver sparkled teen before her. She reaches out tentatively touching Raven's hand-like Red X the sparkles don't come off.

Raven kneels down in front of the little girl. "Let me guess-you didn't believe him."

She just shakes her head no.

Red X finds himself surprised by how at ease Raven is around the little girl.

"I look very different when I'm not fighting crime."

The little girl nods her head to agree.

"Can you keep a secret?"

She nods her head.

"My real name is Artemis."

"See-I told you, we're even named after mythical twins."

As the little girl looks for Raven to Red X willing to believe it now.

"I bet I can guess your name."

She just nods her head no-people have tried to guess before-but no one has ever gotten it.

Raven doesn't have to be so dramatic about it, but she closes her eyes places her fingers on her temples pretending to concentrate very hard. "Your name starts with an S.

Red X walks over and leans against the counter-he watches as the little girl's nods wide-eyed.

"I see a very pretty blue gemstone in my mind...the color of your eyes. That's how I know that your name is Saffire."

The little girl stands there with her mouth open a few minutes in shock before she nods yes.

Raven removes her fingers from her temples and opens her eyes. "So Saffire, how would you like a snack"

She nods happily and follows Raven over to the kitchen area. Raven gets out some milk and cookies.

Red x carries them over to the table. As Saffire sits down he goes back over to Raven. "So...no make-up today."

"I thought about it and I decided to stop hiding...at least when I'm not fighting crime."

He looks over at the little girl. "Saffire...I don't suppose you picked up on a last name?"

"No, I don't think she ever knew it. I can tell that she has never spoken. She could do things that frightened her parents. Her father left when she was very little-she barely remembers him. Her mother thought she was doing the right thing-that you could help her." She looks up at her brother. "Has anyone tried to teach her sign language?"

"No, but now that we have the funds I can arrange it."

"Its not that she won't talk...she clearly understands everything around her...its just that she can't talk."

"Does she have some sort of powers. When I found her upstairs I saw...I don't what I saw."

"I think they are similar to Melvin's. Somehow they can bring their imaginations to life. I did it once-turned the tower into a real life horror movie-but even if I could do it again I won't know how to control it. Maybe Melvin could help her with them."

"You're still too weak to use your powers full scale like that. Lets just see if this Melvin guy can help."

"Melvin is a girl."

"Really?"

Raven rushes over to the computers when the alarm goes off.

Saffire rushes over to Red X-scared by the noise.

"Its okay-that sound just lets the Titans know when they need to go out and stop bad guys who are causing trouble in the city."

Raven turns off the alarm and opens up a com line with Robin. "Its Dr. Light-he's trying to rob the bank again."

"Don't even think about it Raven."

"Trust me she's not going anywhere."

Raven turns around and shoots her brother a dirty look. "Be careful Robin...I have a feeling that he going to be bolder if he knows I'm not coming." She cuts the com line. "I never thought that I would hate being stuck here."

Red X kneels down beside Saffire. "Will you stay here with Artemis, while I go out and take care of a few things?"

She nods still scared and rushes over to Raven as Red X gets up and walks away.

Raven watches him go. She knows that Red X is about to make his first public appearance since the night he saved her from Adonis.

*****

As soon as the Titans arrived without Raven-it was clear that Dr. Light had no fear of them. Now the battle that started out bad for the Titans is only getting worse.

"Not so tough without your little friends are you Titans?"

Beast Boy ducks behind a marble pillar. "We're getting our butts kicked here!"

Cyborg looks over at Beast Boy. "I forgot how tough this guy was before he was scared of Raven."

"Then maybe he needs someone else to scare him."

Starfire turns around at the computerized voice. "Red X?"

"Would you rather Raven try to leave the tower when she's barely strong enough to get out of bed?"

Robin turns to look at Raven's twin brother-now in the full suit. "Glad to see you-we could use the help."

"So why is this guy afraid of Raven?"

"She kinda lost control of her powers once. She warned him to stay away-but he attacked and she turned out the lights on him." Beast Boy shivers slightly as he recalls that night.

"He does the freaking out whenever he sees her now."

Red X looks from Starfire up to the villain. "Think it would scare him if he found out Raven and I are twins?"

Cyborg ducks as Dr. Light throws another blast of light their way. "But you don't have powers man."

"If it works I won't need any."

Robin looks up at Red X. "Are you sure that you want to announce that you're twins?"

"I have an idea."

Everyone turns to Starfire.

-------

Raven turns on the TV after Saffire falls asleep. She watches the footage from a news crew stationed just across the street from the bank. She watches as the Titans launch an attack on Dr. Light. When he is distracted she sees her brother phase in behind him-catching the villain off guard.

"We're seeing live pictures from the bank where Red X has just shown up to once again assist the Titans. What do make of this Ted?"

"Well Bill, its starting to look like the one time thief has turned over a new leaf."

"Oh and a double team from Cyborg and Starfire when the villain turns on Red X. That had to hurt Ted."

"I'd say so Bill. It looks like that double blast damaged Doctor Light's suit. I would say this fight is over."

"It looks that way Ted. Say-why do you think that he decided to rescue Raven in the first place?"

"Good question. The rumors run rampant that the teen sorceress and mysterious thief have had a fling for something and that she finally swayed him to the side of good."

Raven turns off the TV. "Be very glad that I'm not strong enough to use my powers right now."

Silkie looks up from the pile of mail he rests on as Raven goes over to the computers and opens a com channel with Robin.

*****

Later that night Robin finds Raven up on the roof. He watches her draw her cloak close around her in the beaming light of the full moon as he approaches. "The record has been set straight with the reports."

"Idiots-why do they have to try and inject romance into everything?"

"Are you talking about the reporters?"

"Some of the mail that I've gone through even has questions about that. One even said that the two of us were perfect for each other--that's just gross."

"In their defense no one knew the two of you were twins. Honestly I didn't have to do anything once your brother overheard you on com--except tag along to make sure that he didn't hurt anyone. Have you been up here by yourself all this time?"

"Since Sarah came by."

"Cyborg's Sarah?"

Raven nods. "She came to pick up the little girl that my brother brought over earlier."

"The one that always keeps to herself? We saw her yesterday."

"X thought I might be able to reach her. Her name is Saffire. I think she will be able to communicate once someone teaches her sign language." She looks up at the moon as her cloak billows in the soft breeze-its now or never if she's really going to do this.

"Is something wrong? You seem distracted."

In response Raven merely lets her cloak billow down around her ankles. The moonlight reveals her silver sparkled skin-not hidden by her leotard.

"Wow."

"Not what you expected to see is it?"

"No--I mean you made it sound like--"

"--that I look like my father?"

"I know you've always had issues with the way you look-I can feel that through our bond...but trust me Raven, you are beautiful."

She can feel herself blushing slightly as she bends down and picks up her cloak. "I guess its finally time to stop hiding."

* * *

**What can I say, I was a child of the 80's-I thought about naming the news segment the Excellent Newscasting of Bill and Ted, but decided against it. I've got to stop drinking large amounts of caffeine laden beverages late at night when I'm typing up these old stories--craziness always ensues. Now I'm going to have that cartoon theme song of Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventures stuck in my head all night.**

**As to why I named the girl Saffire...I always wanted to name a character that in one of my stories-so I finally found one to do that in. I don't think I mentioned in the story but I spelled it the way I did because she is supposed to have fiery auburn hair.**

**I know that Slade has only had very brief mentions. He didn't come into play until the last two chapters of the handwritten version. I added those mentions just for the online version, yet I didn't want to give away exactly what he was up to yet. The next chapter skips to several months ahead when Raven is finally back in action and it is then that Slade puts his plan into action. I thought about giving him another mention here, but I decided against it-because I like where this chapter stopped.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I kinda ran into a snag--the dragon got me this morning. Dad says Granny isn't allowed to cook anymore and she has to have meat fried in grease every morning. The heat can't be turned down to a reasonable temp-it has to be high with stuff popping everywhere (and she wonders why she used to have big burn spots on her hands all the time.) I call the special meat frying skillet the fire breathing dragon. I have to use a pan lid for a shield to protect myself from the grease. This morning the dragon won--I got some very serious burns on my right hand. I guess its a good thing that I'm ambidextrous-but typing doesn't really work so well with just one hand. So if I want to get through all three stories that need typed up for this week then I'll have to grit my teeth and bare the pain. So please forgive me if there seems to be a lapse in the story here and there. My editor is MIA again and I most likely had to break my concentration to go stick my hand in the freezer for awhile. In my handwritten version I have two more chapters left. I'm going to cut some stuff out, break one into, and rearrange some other stuff-so this chapter might not end up being very long.**

Of Moonbeams and Starlight

chapter 10

Several months later Raven is finally back to fighting with the others. She found herself glad for Robin's extra training sessions because they helped her to get back into shape after mostly going through the tons of mail she received. The first villain she ends up facing on her return to battle is Slade--or rather his robot commandos. She has yet to see the villain make an appearance. At first she merely thinks that he is trading verbal jabs with Robin-she looks around only to find out that she has been separated from the others by the driod army and that Slade is no where in sight. Raven looks around frantically she suddenly has a very bad feeling. She is about to call out to Robin but walls suddenly spring up all around her.

"You fell right into my trap little bird."

Raven turns to find Slade behind her. She tries to use her powers against him, but it doesn't work.

"Did you really think I would give you the chance to escape?"

She follows his eye down to the floor where a magical symbol to nullify her power is drawn. "How--?"

"--I have learned a great deal over the last several months."

"I will not be your apprentice if that's what you're after."

"I didn't go to all this trouble to make you my apprentice."

"Then what do you want?" She keeps her eyes on him-turning with him as he slowly circles her.

"You have the body of a temptress, Raven." In the split second that her attention wavers from him as she draws her cloak close around her-he advances on her-grabbing her by the arm. "You really shouldn't hide yourself."

She watches as fire springs from his hand. She tries to pull away-but he grasps her arm too tight. "No...he can't be--"

"You took care of your father...but you seem to have forgotten about me."

Raven is forced to rip off her cloak as he touches it-causing it to catch fire. She looks up at him as he finally lets the fire die away. "What are you doing?" She cries out as he forces her against the wall.

Slade holds Raven against the wall as he tears her sleeves from the leotard she wears and uses them to bind her hands behind her back. "You should be worshipped...treated like a goddess."

"You call this goddess treatment?"

"All in due time..." He looks to his right as he hears banging on the walls. "Looks like your friends have realized you are what I came for. We best take out leave before they interfere."

Raven looks down at the faint outline of her necklace hidden beneath her leotard. Softly, quietly she speaks one last name before everything goes dark. "Apollo."

-------

Red X watches the specialist work with Saffire to teach her sign language. He suddenly grabs hold of his necklace. He speaks so low that one else in the room can hear him. "Artemis." He gets up and leaves the room without an explanation to those present.

*****

The others find Red X waiting in OPS when they finally return back to the tower. None of them really know what to say to him-they searched the entire grounds more than once and even checked all of Slade's old hideouts.

He is holding onto his necklace when they come in. "It just occurred to me that I was told a story when these were give to me."

Robin glances back at the others. "Anything that can help us find Raven?"

"It was something about a god and goddess...I can't remember exactly. I told it to Raven...I know she would remember." He looks up at the others suddenly. "Where is her mirror?"

Beast Boy almost slinks away at the thought. "The creepy one that takes you into her mind?"

"That's the one."

Cyborg grabs Beast Boy's collar to keep him running away. "The last time we saw it-it was on the dresser in her room."

Red X gets up and rushes toward Raven's room.

-------

Raven awakens inside a darkened cave chamber. She lays on a pile of soft downy pillows. She sits up taking in her surroundings in the dim fire light. She finds herself shivering she looks down to discover that her leotard as been replaced with some sort of mesh work of diamonds-that barely covers her breasts. Only long strands of them hang down-from others forming a belt-that make a very crude skirt. Her hair is black again she realizes and the goth make-up has all been washed away. Only her moon necklace remains.

"The goddess decked out in her own tears-how fitting."

"You pervert! What did you do to me?"

"Nothing yet my dear-but do keep your voice down-you wouldn't want the natives getting restless. They have waited a long time for their goddess to arrive."

She looks down at herself-then around the cave--it all threatens to trigger something in her memory. "Where are we?"

"I think you'll find that you already know the answer to that if you think hard enough."

"Why are you doing this?"

"I intend to use you to rule the world. You can thank your father for it. He decided when you and your brother were conceived that one child with overwhelming powers would be easier to control that two who with manageable powers who might ban together against him. Thus your brother's powers were taken away and given to you He was so worried about your twin showing up and ruining his plans that he missed my plot to overthrow him entirely."

Raven turns to a whole series of cave paintings that seem to depict what Slade is describing. She looks down at her necklace-she remembers the story now that when the time is right that the twins would come together and become a powerful force. She looks around as she realizes that the natives Slade mentioned must be the guardians of the cave from which the god and goddess are supposed to emerge from.

"All I require is your brother's sun necklace. If I'm right he should be realizing how to find you right about now."

"Do you really think you can trick these people into believing that you are my twin?"

"I won't need to trick them--I will have the power that should be your brothers and yours as well. Of course I will have to keep you around just for show."

**I just found out I have a new job starting next week so here is the latest chapter of this story to celebrate!**


	11. Chapter 11

Of Moonbeams and Starlight

chapter 11

Red X enters Raven's room and stops in front of her dresser. He just stands there looking at the mirror-given to his sister by the monks of Azarath. For the first time he finds himself feeling something just a step above loathing for them. He glances over his shoulder as Robin enters the room.

"I'm going with you."

"You saw Beast Boy try to run at even the mention of entering Raven's mind right?"

"Yes."

"And you're still determined to come?"

"I'll take my chances." He watches as Red X picks up the mirror. He looks around as nothing happens at first but all the sudden he finds himself seemingly sucked into some other realm. "That didn't seem so bad."

"Beast Boy must've gotten in when Raven wasn't in control. Still this isn't going to be easy."

Robin looks around. "This is Raven's mind?" He looks around at the outer space landscape. They are standing on a meteor as a path slowly forms in front of them.

"The emoticlones live here. They kind of take on a life of their own here. That makes it easier for Raven to control her powers." He looks over at Robin who takes out his communicator.

"You won't be able to call the others."

"When Cyborg and Beast Boy ended up in Raven's mind Cyborg's sensors kept saying that they were in the tower. I think that was because Raven was there."

"Good thinking. So what does it say?"

"It looks like somewhere in the jungles of South America."

"Jungle..."

"Does that mean something to you?"

"Maybe."

"I don't suppose there is anyway that we could avoid the purple emoticlone is there."

"I take it you've seen them before."

"Somehow they all got out once."

"So that's how you know about the purple one. Don't worry-I think I can learn everything I need from Timid." He ventures over to the edge of the asteroid and looks over at the other side. "We need to get on the other side and we'll need to hurry if you want to avoid love."

-------

Raven looks at the cave paintings-she tries to remember the whole story that her brother told her when he brought the necklaces they both wear. Those are depicted being worn by the god and goddess. She looks up startled when Slade suddenly grabs her arm.

"I think we've given your brother long enough." He drags Raven into a nearby chamber that is lined with strange black crystals. He looks down at Raven as she collapses against him. "So the stories are true. This room is the god and goddess' version of kyptonite-but for you it is meant to serve another purpose. This room was created to make it possible for your brother to gain back the powers that were rightfully here. But it will work for anyone that has the necklaces." He picks Raven up when she can't go any farther then lays her down in the back of the chamber.

She clings protectively to the moon necklace-holding its charm as tightly as she can manage in her hands.

-------

Red X sways a bit as they finally make it over to the other side of the path.

"Are you okay?"

"To be honest...no."

"Maybe you should go back. If you just tell me what you need to know--"

"The only way out is to go forward from here. Can you see that gate in distance?"

Robin looks down the long path-he can just make out a gateway. "I see it."

"That's the way out. Come on lets go."

He follows Red X. "Do you think we could trick Slade?"

"What do you mean?"

"Cyborg could project a fake me. I was wondering if I wore the suit-would it fool him long enough for you to get to Raven."

"That's not a bad idea." Red X stops just before an arch over the path and holds up his necklace. "If for some reason I don't make it out of here-then you need to take this and keep it with you until you reach Raven."

Robin takes a good look at Red X. "Are you sure that you're going to make it out of here?"

"All I can do is try." Red X takes a few moments to rest before passing through the arch.

"What the?" As Robin passes through the space scape is replaced by something that looks like a child's coloring book.

"Happy's place. The next one ahead should be Timid."

"So what's the deal with the necklaces?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out. I remember telling Raven about them-when they were given to us...but I can't remember what that was now."

"I saw what happened with the sun and moon."

"I thought as much. We could--well I could do it for as far back as I could remember. There was this group of kids who lived to torment us. One day Raven was off by herself-we couldn't have been anymore than two. I don't know what happened-I just remember hearing her scream. Her powers hadn't manifested yet...I don't know how I did it even then, but some how I was able to focus and help her heal-but I ended sleeping for about a week straight. It really freaked the people out because they thought their sun was going to explode." That happened long before we ever got the necklaces.

"Is it just me or did you enjoy freaking them out?"

"They never knew it was me and sometimes I did it on purpose. If you saw how they treated Raven maybe you would understand."

"You and Raven were really close we're you?"

"After that day she ended up hurt-I never left her alone until the day the monks took her away."

"Raven is lucky to have you back now." As they pass through the next gateway Robin looks up as the space scape comes back.

"Happy is the only one on this side that affects her zone like that." Red X sits down. "I need to rest a moment."

"Any idea what's wrong?"

"I think its Raven."

"Its the crystals in the cave."

Red X looks up as Timid appears. "Do you know where you are?"

"The cave from the story."

"That was a long time ago, Raven."

"The cave of the reborn god and goddess. The one where they will regain the powers that once belonged to them. The dagger is the map to the crystal cave where that will happen."

Robin looks from Red X to the gray cloaked emoticlone. "Why did Slade take her-you there?"

"Because he knows and he wants all the power for himself." Timid turns to Robin. "He is the one that triggered the chemical reagent in your system. He wanted us to have a bond so he could convince you to come find me and help him get what he wanted."

"His body back?"

"One step closer to ruling the world."

Red X gets up. "We'll be there soon, I promise."

"Be careful. Slade means to kill you."

"No one is going to separate us again-remember?"

Timid nods as the maze springs up. "Its to--"

"--keep the annoying emoticlones from getting out. I remember the way. Don't worry-I'm coming and when I get there Slade is going to pay."

-------

Raven looks up at Slade who stands in the doorway. She struggles to sit up-but soon gives up. "He's coming for you."

"He's still in your mind? I thought he would've been on his way here long ago. If he is as weak as you are now-then you may be here awhile. I suggest you save your strength my dear."

"I'm not your any thing."

"All in due time."

-------

Robin looks over at Red X who leans against the exit of the maze. "Are you sure you can make it?"

"I have to."

"Where ever she is-this is going to happen to you too."

"That's where you're going to come in. Just by me enough time to get to Raven and I'll take care of the rest."

Robin looks up as the stone statues at the exit turns into some sort of monster. Before it can attack them a swarm of raven's light up on it.

"Raven... "Come lets go while its distracted."

Robin follows Red X out of the maze. He looks back to see the monster staggering around as it tries to ward off the birds.

"Lets go, I doubt Brave is strong enough to stop it even if she can appear."

"If Raven is weak then it affects the others?"

"They are a part of her."

Robin helps Red X get to the gateway as the monster breaks free and descends on them. They get through the gate just before it can attack them.

As they appear back in Raven's room, Red X immediately feels better. "We've got to hurry up and get to her." He takes out the dagger and looks at it as he thinks to himself. _"I'll be there soon Artemis."_


	12. Chapter 12

Of Moonbeams and Starlight

chapter 12

The Titans rush to the corrdinates that Robin picked up earlier. They all watch as the dagger is tucked into the belt of Red X's suit. As some foliage is pulled back they see a cave entrance.

Starfire lights up one of her starbolts to light the way as they venture inside.

-------

Raven looks up as Slade leaves the room. She feels so weak she doesn't know how much more of this she can stand.

-------

Red X enters a secret entrance that was indicated on the dagger. He pauses as he rounds a corner as Slade passes by. He just hopes that the villain will fall for Robin's trick. He waits there for some time before he ventures in the direction that Slade came from.

-------

The titans suddenly find themselves surrounded by cave people.

"They think you're here to stop the rebirth of their god and goddess."

"You do realize that twins are the same age right?"

Slade turns to the one dressed in the Red X suit. "I see that smart-mouthed comments run in the family."

"Where is my sister?"

"You'll never find her...but you will be much too busy-these people seem to think that you have stolen what belongs to their god." Slade turns to the cave people and speaks some strange words.

-------

Red X begins to feel very ill the moment that he enters the chamber with the black crystals.

Raven looks up as her brother enters the room. "Apollo!"

"I promised I would come, Artemis." He staggers deeper into the room--trying to keep his footing as the crystals seem to zap his strength. Red X collapses half way to his sister.

"Get out of here while you still can-this could kill you."

"Not a chance-I've come this far and I'm not going to lose you." He forces himself to crawl toward his sister.

Raven finally manages to get up and crawl toward her brother.

-------

Slade stands back watching as the cave people attack the Titans. He turns as the Red X suited teen tries to slip from the chamber. "Going somewhere?"

"To find my sister."

"You aren't going anywhere-except to hell once you hand over the necklace."

Robin is sure that Red X must have found Raven by now. "I've been there and I have no intention of going back."

Slade's one eye widens as he realizes that he has been tricked. "Very clever Robin."

Several of the cave people sheik and move away as the hologram Robin suddenly fades away.

Robin uses the teleport function on the suit to get in front of Slade who tries to get back to Raven. "You aren't going anywhere."

-------

The twins are just short of each other when they both become too weak to move any further. They still strain to reach each other-finally just barely making contact with the tips of their fingers. Both of them cry out as the black crystals flare to life as the necklaces that the twins wear begin to glow. As the crystals explode in a burst of light-the twins finally feel their strength returning.

Red X gets up and pulls his sister into his arms. "Are you okay Artemis?"

"I feel fi..." Raven looks up at her brother. "...I--I can feel."

-------

The cave people turn their attention to the bright light that emanates from the chamber. They all begin chanting Raven's mantra as they rush toward it.

Beast Boy turns to the others "What just happened?"

"I believe they think their god and goddess have been reborn." Starfire turns to look at Robin who still faces down Slade.

"You failed Slade."

"Failed? I've only just begun Robin. Let your precious twins celebrate the prophecy of their rebirth-for all too soon it shall spell their doom."

"What are you talking about?"

"Now why should I spoil the surprise?"

Robin tries to follow Slade as he slips away-but the villain is no where in sight as the reaches the exit of the cave. He turns around and take off the mask as Cyborg, Starfire, and Beast Boy venture out. "He got away."

They all turn to look as Raven and Red X leave the cave followed closely by the cave people.

"So who are you're new best friends?" Cyborgs looks around as the cave people bow to the twins. He waves his hand in front of Beast Boy's face as he drools while staring at Raven's scantly clad form.

Raven looks at Red X. "I think they were only meant to be guardians of the chamber that divided the powers that originally belonged to the both of us."

Red X holds up his hand as a white aura surrounds it. "They aren't going to follow us around everywhere are they?"

Raven looks around at all of them as she steps forward-addressing them in the language of Azarath.

Red X listens carefully its been sometime since he had heard the language spoken.

"What's she saying?"

He turns back toward Cyborg. "She is thanking them for guarding the cave for so long and asks that now they go out and live their lives since their task is complete." He looks back as one old man speaks to the others. "He says if the goddess decrees it they shall obey."

All the people bow again before they disperse.

Robin takes off the cape from the Red X suit and places it around Raven's shoulders. "Are you two okay?"

Raven looks at her brother. "I think that we're going to be fine."

He starts to mention what Slade said before he disappeared-but doesn't. Robin thinks that right now it is best to let the twins have sometime to get used to whatever changes all this is going to mean for him. Instead he lightly raps Beast Boy on the head a couple of times. "Maybe we should get back home."

"Good idea. I've got a lot of kids to look after at the orphanage."

-------

At the orphanage-Slade watches from the shadows as little Saffire stands at the window and looks up at the brightly shinning moon. The twins aren't the only reincarnations of ancient deities.

* * *

**The rewrite really took a turn that I wasn't expecting. I guess a sequel to this one is implied but right now I have no idea when I will get around to it since I am just starting a new job. Aside from that I would need to put a lot of thought into what Slade is planning now and how little Saffire is going to play into it. For the first time I honestly hate the way I ended this one. I don't like the idea of Slade trying to manipulate the cute little girl. My editor asked was Slade her father-the answer to that is no. Slade is just bent on world domination at this point is all I know for sure.**

**The last time I worked on all these stories I think I put them all way because I just got burnt out on them since that is all I was working on at the time. I'll still work on typing up the old ones from my notebooks but I'm also going to work on typing up some others too. So for those of you who have me on author alerts I am going to be posting some other fan fictions as well-like my take on a second generation of Samurai Troopers aka Ronin Warriors over in the anime section (that I have been working on for the last three to four years.) I also have some She-Ra ones and She-Ra/He-man crossover ones too. I am hoping to get a new job soon so I may not be updating as often as before-that is also why I'm not going to work on anything new for awhile. In the meantime I do hope you will enjoy the older stuff that I put up over the next few months.**


	13. Chapter 13

Announcing the results from the poll that was in my profile...this is the story that was chosen for its sequel to be written first. I give you now a sneak preview of the coming sequel. Look for the full prologue to be posted soon.

* * *

Of Moonbeams and Starlight 2

Raven promised her brother she would try to find some sort of outdoor hobby. She thinks he better be satisfied with this one as she swims along the rocky shore around the tower late at night. She would never dare do this during the day and let her secret identity be discovered. She pauses treading the water to stay afloat as she looks at her sparkly skin in the moonlight. Never would she have let it been seen if her brother hadn't come along. She tosses her wet hair back over her shoulder-she hasn't cut it since she got out of the infirmary after Adonis' last attack. The dark locks hang halfway down her back by now. She thinks maybe its finally time to cut it. She shivers in the quickly chilling night air,she's dressed on in the slinky outfit that Slade put her in. She silently curses under her breath-its been months since the night in the jungle and she still hasn't found away to reverse whatever spells he used to put it on her. The seemingly delicate diamond mesh work is too strong to break and too small to slip off over her womanly curves. As she reaches the shore and starts to climb out she is grabbed from below and drug back under water. She doesn't sense anything as she fights to get back to the surface. In her struggles her silver moon necklace comes off and floats to the rocky ocean bottom.


End file.
